moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanazuki Meets the Mooninites
''Hanazuki Meets the Mooninites ''is a half-hour special of the Hasbro Studios web series Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. It is a 22-minute-long crossover with the Adult Swim animated series Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''as it features the Mooninites; Ignignokt and Err. It premiered on YouTube on May 10, 2017. Plot The Mooninites, Ignignokt and Err, are on the run from the space police after they were caught shoplifting, vandalizing property, crashing quinceañeras, etc. Suddenly, their spaceship breaks down, forcing them to crash land into a mysterious and colorful moon. The two are greeted by little creatures called Hemkas. Err gets annoyed by them and starts pushing them around. This catches the attention of Hanazuki, a moonflower. She rushes over to the scene and saves the Hemkas from the Mooninites. After Hanazuki scolds at the Mooninites, Ignignokt and Err ignores her and starts walking around the moon. They cause all kinds of trouble in the process by vandalizing trees, spitting in the rivers, bouncing on top of Sleepy Unicorn, etc. Hanazuki gets so angry she alerts the sheriff, Dazzlessence Jones. Before Dazzlessence could apprehend the Mooninites, the two form the Quad Laser to take down the sheriff. Hanazuki tries to calm herself down and comes up with an idea to become friends with the Mooninites, thinking that if they feel bad for trashing her moon, then they'll leave. Kiazuki, another moonflower, tries to warn her that it won't work, but Hanazuki ignores her and walks over to the Mooninites, just as Little Dreamer arrives to hand Hanazuki a treasure. After Hanazuki and the Mooninites explore the moon for a little while, Err tells Hanazuki that there's a special surprise inside their spaceship. When Hanazuki runs inside the spaceship to find the gift, the ship automatically turns on and takes off to space. The Mooninites tricked Hanazuki so they can throw a rave party on her moon. They gather all of the creatures on the moon and invite people from different moons to the party. Meanwhile, Hanazuki, realizing she has been tricked, figures out how to work the spaceship and lands back to her moon. Enraged, she forces everyone who arrived to her moon to leave. The Mooninites approach Hanazuki and attempt to attack her. Hanazuki grabs Err and breaks his arm off. Err and Ignignokt freak out and take off on their ship, after using their laser to implant a middle finger on the ground. While the Hemkas go around to clean up the mess, Hanazuki apologizes to Kiazuki for not listening to her. As the special ends, Hanazuki plants her treasure into the ground, growing a tree that represents her "pissed off" emotion. Voice cast * '''Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Hanazuki', a happy-go-lucky moonflower who can use her moods to "activate" treasures, which can then be planted to grow trees representing certain emotions. * The Hemkas (voiced by Jessica DiCicco, Colleen Villard, and Michael Sinterniklaas) are little creatures that follow Hanazuki around. Each one has a specific personality and color trait. * Dave Willis '''as '''Ignignokt, the condescending and rude leader of the Mooninites. He enjoys pulling pranks on people and often claims that the moon has a civilization far more advanced than the Earth, even after being proven wrong several times. * Matt Maiellaro as Err, Ignignokt's small, mischievous companion. Like Ignignokt, Err also enjoys pulling pranks. However, his pranks causes mindless destruction. Err is the more violent and sadistic of the two. * Cassandra Morris '''as '''Kiazuki, a moonflower who lived on a seemingly infertile moon, with only a single Hemka as her companion. * Colleen Villard '''as '''Little Dreamer, a floating, sleepy person who gives moonflowers treasures. * Avery Waddell as Sleepy Unicorn, a sleepy unicorn from a destroyed moon. Waddell also voices Dazzlessence Jones, a sheriff on Hanazuki's moon. * Alison Martin '''as '''Chicken Plant, a plant with the resemblance of a chicken. Production Although Hanazuki: Full of Treasures is geared towards younger children, this crossover special will be targeted towards an adult audience as it contains language and some sex references. Release The special premiered on YouTube May 10, 2017. It had its television premiere on May 20, 2017 on Adult Swim. Miscellaneous See also * The Aqua Teen Loud Hunger House Force Crossover Show (2018) Category:YouTube Category:Animated films Category:Crossover Category:Hasbro Category:Adult Swim Category:Web series